Utility vehicles are off road vehicles that have a side by side seating arrangement and generally have a higher payload or load carrying capacity than an ATV (All Terrain Vehicle). These vehicles are typically purchased by farmers, ranchers, commercial growers, landscapers, etc. and are used in place of larger tractors or construction equipment given their size and lower cost. However, one complaint is that these vehicles typically to not have the ability to run ancillary systems such as buckets, tillers, snow blower, sprayers, chippers, lawn mowers, etc. There is a potential commercial opportunity for these systems as it provides a low cost alternative to the conventional larger systems.
The Kawasaki Mule™ is an example of a commercially available utility vehicle that does not have a factory-provided solution powering ancillary systems using hydraulics.
While there are some available add-on kits for the Mule the involve hydraulic power, including kits for a hydraulic bed and a hydraulic snow plow, the hydraulic power is achieved using a conventional electric-over-hydraulic power pack, in which a 12-volt DC brushed electric motor is powered by the electrical system of the vehicle and connected to a hydraulic pump and reservoir. In use of these system in other products, they have been found acceptable for low duty cycle, low power, linear hydraulic actuators that could run such accessories as a truck bed lift or snow plow blade. However, these systems have been found in some cases to fail if they are run continuously for notable periods of time, for example as little as 20 minutes.
Accordingly, applicant has developed a unique hydraulic power add-on for the Kawasaki Mule that is capable of providing reliable higher power output for extended periods, at least in part by relying on rotational input from the engine crankshaft instead of electrical power for operation of the hydraulic pump.
Although failing to individually or collectively teach or suggest the inventive solution disclosed herein for hydraulic power systems for utility vehicles, prior art references relevant to general areas of hydraulic power systems for vehicles and powering of vehicle related equipment from the engine crankshaft include the following:    Ban T, Mori H, Yagi K. (1998) Automobile Heating System. U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,467 issued Apr. 28, 1998.    Giesbrecht J, Fairbrother B, Collier J, Beckman B. (2010) Integration of a High Degree of Freedom Robotic Manipulator on a Large Unmanned Ground Vehicle. Proc. of SPIE. Vol. 7692 769218.    Huber L J. (2002) Method And Apparatus For Mounting A Truck Accessory Power Unit. U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,072 issued Apr. 16, 2002.    Hydraulic Bed Lift Kit for the Kawasaki Mule. (2010) http://pdfinside.blogspot.com/2010/09/hydraulic-bed-lift-kit-for-kawasaki.html    Internet Discussion Board. (2008) Adding belt driven hydraulic pump.    Internet Discussion Board. (2011) How to add a crank mounted hydraulic pump.    Itoh K, Kosugi Y, Goto M. (2000) Structure for Mounting of Auxiliary Parts on In-Line Type Multi-Cylinder Engine. U.S. Pat. No. 6,101,995 issued Aug. 15, 2000.    Jackoboice E W. (1965) Generator Pump and Bracket Assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,825 issued May 4, 1965.    Kawasaki Mule 4010 Extra Heavy Duty Hydraulic Snow Plow Kit. (2012) http://www.wickedbilt.com/kawasaki_mule/snow_plows/2011_kawasaki_mule—4010_hydraulic_snow_plow_kit.html?pop=0    Kuehmiche Kunifumi G, et al. (1994) Hydraulic Driving Device of Auxiliary Equipment for Vehicle. Japanese Patent Publication JP-1994-144069 published May 24, 1994.    Lemus M. (2011) Electrical Generator and Method of Generating Electricity. United States Patent Publication 2011/0084498 published Apr. 14, 2011.    I B G, Kuemichel R J. (1989) Snowmobile Power Steering System. U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,184 issued May 2, 1989.    Mitchell H R. (1998) Auxiliary Motor Drive System. U.S. Pat. No. 5,847,470 issued Dec. 8, 1998.    Morii H, Yatagai Y, Sasaki Y, Shibano K, Matsumura H. (2005) Arrangement and Structure of Auxiliaries in a Snowmobile Engine. U.S. Pat. No. 6,941,924 issued Sep. 13, 2005.    Moriya Y. (2006) Valve Characteristic Changing Apparatus for Internal Combustion Engine. U.S. Pat. No. 7,081,913 issued Aug. 1, 2006.    Muncie Power Products. (2006) Understanding Truck Mounted Hydraulic Systems, Sixth Edition.    Riff J A. (1972) Hydrodynamic Charging System. U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,416 issued Feb. 8, 1972.
Silvestro N. (2011) Integrated Engine Welder and Hydraulic Pump. U.S. Pat. No. 7,868,269 issued Jan. 11, 2011.